regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 093
Recap Satuday, 1509-05-28 Georg is still in Thornwood. Countess Castillion talks with Georg on who will manage his villages, as he has no family to delegate those tasks. Countess Castillion hands over the deeds to the 15 villages, then leaves a clerk go over the financials of each village with Georg. Georg Phantom Steeds back to Misty Rapids Keep and then studies until his potion of vitality expires and pushes on until dawn. Sunday, 1509-05-29 Georg heads into town to buy some diamond dust, but Lasik the Jeweler has none on hand. Georg buys a whole diamond and has it ground down, letting him have 10 castings of Stone Skin. Lasik also asks Georg again if he would punish the jeweller across the road (who robbed Lasik and killed Lasik's wife in episode 88), but Georg again refuses to get involved. Georg then visits the Main Temple on the hill, and has a look around time from the vantage point. ] Georg returns to the keep. Georg finds Baron Song & Hanes Valmont are in the war-room, with Hanes failing to learn the local village names. Georg reveals to Baron Song that he was successful in getting credit for Lady Redshield's death and has acquired 15 villages. Baron Song asks for the Deeds, Georg refuses to put the Baron's name on them, but Georg suspects the Baron will just doctor the documents later. Baron Song also wants progress on his Mother's Location, security for the treasury, and a magic escape portal. Monday, 1509-05-30 Georg casts Stoneskin on himself. He then uses a soul from the Amulet of Malkis to boost his casting of "Identify". Georg checks a few items. *Lady Redshield's ring: Is as a Ring of Protection. *Wind Shear: A +? weapon with no other properties. *Amulet of Malkis: Higher hit-die creatures give "more Souls" into the Amulet. *Amulet of Malkis: The centre gem is replaceable with other 5000 gp diamonds *Amulet of Malkis: You can combine the souls from different gems into one gem, but takes concentration and time. Georg then passes out on exhaustion. Tuesday, 1509-05-31 ] Tax day. Georg earns 250g from Baron Song, but has 200g in costs (living in keep has reduced Georg's costs). Georg adds etiquette to his proficiency list. Georg heads out on a Phantom Steed and heads out to gather some Gnoll Bones for his Bronze Undead Gnoll skeletons. His first stop is the village west of Misty Rapids that he and Kel Greller had saved from the Gnoll Attack. The villagers greet Georg as their hero, and say they burned the gnolls and buried them north of the village across the river. They also show Georg the statue they made of him and Kel Greller. Georg heads north across the river and finds the mass grave. Georg goes back to Misty Rapids Keep and gets his mule and cart. Georg heads into Misty Rapids proper and buys a shovel and pick. Georg then hires one villager, Jebub, as a day laborer to help dig up the bones. Jebub digs up the bones, washes them in the river and they are put int he cart. Georg plans to drain Jebub's soul, but after very badly missing with his brass quarterstaff, Georg can't bring himself to kill Jebub. Wednesday, 1509-06-01 Georg orders a load of Bronze to plate his skeletons, which will arrive in a week. Needing a soul, that night Georg kills the murder jeweller with colorspray and Carl the dagger. He then lightly loots the shop downstairs, avoiding taking too much, but of note is the six pearls. Georg then dimensions doors away with the body from the building, then drags the body back to Misty Rapids Keep. As he gets near keep, Georg reduces the body's size by 80% and puts him in a deep pocket and just heads inside the keep. Georg reduces the man to a skeleton during methods not described on-screen. Friday, 1509-06-03 Georg learns the spell Tongues. Sunday, 1509-06-05 Georg fails to learn the spell Unseen Servant. Monday, 1509-06-06 Georg learns the spell Light. Tuesday, 1509-06-07 Georg's Bronze arrives. Georg gets his cart and heads into town to pick it up. While there he checks in with Lasik the Jeweler. Georg gives Lasik the gems he stole for him to sell out of town. Georg returns to the keep with the Bronze and starts work his Bronze Gnolls Skeletons. That night Georg is summoned to the war room. Inside is Baron Song, Hanes, and Vanessa. Vanessa reports that Cauldron has been raising an army of mercenaries. The Baron of Cauldron, Baron Reginald Steamhouse blames Georg for the death of his wife, Lady Elizabeth Redshield Steamhouse, who had been at the Wendlin Family Party. As a result Steamhouse is going to invade Misty Rapids and siege the Keep. Baron Song strategizes. Since the invasion will be without cause, after Steamhouse is routed, they will have casus belli to attack Cauldron. Baron Song then orders Vanessa heads to Thornwood to get mercenaries. He asks Hanes to contact his adventuring friends to help out in exchange for reward. Georg is ordered to get the Gnoll skeletons finished, and to aid in Engineering new siege engines. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes